The present invention relates to a flatbed knitting machine with opposing needle beds with longitudinally displaceable needles, between which adjustable sinkers are arranged with the help of cams of a carriage.
This type of flatbed knitting machine has been described, for example, in German Patent Documents DE-PS 36 09 539, DE-PS 39 35 763 and DE-OS 41 28 0160. The sinkers of these flatbed knitting machines hold the old loops hanging on the needles back during the needle extension motion, since the two opposing sinkers of both needle beds form bridging members spanning the cam gap in their closed position next to the needle Here the sinkers have projections which form these bridging members over the cam gap with the sinkers in the closed position. On extension of the needles the loops come into contact on the contacting portions of these projections A reliable retention or holding of the old loops is thus only obtained when both projections bear or rest against each other.